Free Falling
by NotAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Tension raises among the pack as Paul imprints... on Brady's girlfriend. "I'm not going to lose her without a fight." Brady spoke threw gritted teeth before attacking Paul. PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Free Falling**_

Chapter One

**A/N: Hey, Just to let you know, in the story Paul's seventeen, Brady's sixteen and Sophie's fifteen about to be sixteen**

Brady's Point of View

"So Brady are going to bring your girlfriend tonight to Emily's?" Seth said to me as we were running patrol.

"Yeah, she's a little nervous though." I thought back to him.

"What's she nervous about?" Seth asked before he started to go through the thoughts that were swirling around in my head. I thought of Sophie and how she was shy, and never really talked to anyone besides me or the people that went to her school. Sophia lived in Forks and went to an all girls private school in the next town over.

"So she's shy pretty much?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, but she's great. She loves to cook so she'll get along perfectly with Emily." I thought back.

"I think our patrol run is over, so we can change back." Seth thought.

_Time Lapse, At Emily's_

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Sophie asked in her soft, bell-like voice.

"Sophie, they'll love you. I promise." I reassured her before we walked through the front door of Emily's place.

"Hello Brady, this must be Sophie." Emily smiled at us, well mostly Sophie. "It's great to finally meet you. We've all heard such great things about you." I could feel Sophie's shoulders relax under my arm. Good, I think she likes Emily.

"That's good." Sophie smiled as she as shook Emily's hand. "It's nice to you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Emily." I wrapped my arm tighter around Sophie's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, even though I didn't imprint on her I cared about her more than anything.

"Well Sophie, let's go introduce you to the guys and the other girls." Emily smiled as she led us to the living room were everyone watching a basketball game.

"Guys, this is Brady's girlfriend Sophie." Emily said and most guys responded with a head nod or a small wave. Kim smiled and waved from her spot on Jared's lap, Leah was well, Leah and didn't pay much attention to her. Nessie smiled and Claire was asleep in Quil's arms. Pretty much the typical night.

"Well that's Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Collin, and Leah." Emily said as she pointed to each of them. "My fiancé, Sam, Embry and Paul should be getting here soon and than you can meet them. In the mean time make yourself at home." Emily warmly smiled to Sophie before retreated back to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

I sat on one of the chairs and pulled Sophie into my lap. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. At that she rested her small head on my chest. We stayed like this for awhile. That is, until all hell broke loose.

Sam, Embry and Paul just got in from their patrol run and Emily would finally let us eat dinner. We all pretty much made a mad dash for the kitchen, to find the three guys were already sitting at the table waiting to be served.

"Sophie, this is my fiancé I wanted you to meet, Sam." Emily smiled as she patted Sam's shoulder before taking a seat by him.

"It's nice to meet you." Sophie smiled at Sam.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said as he piled food on his plate.

"And this is Embry and Paul." Emily pointed out. Embry glanced up at Sophie before mounding food on his plate. No, this could not be happening. Paul was staring at Sophie like he had been lost in desert and she was his fucking salvation! PAUL FREAKIN' IMPRINTED ON MY GIRLFRIEND! I was shaking.

"Brady, what's wrong?" Sophie said panicked as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Boys! Outside now!" Sam yelled in his Alpha Voice.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at Paul once we were outside.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Paul said backing away from me. "I love her."

At the last part I lost it. I phased and started to chew Paul out.

_Brady, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!_ Paul said in his thoughts.

_Two years! I've been with this girl for two years and you're not just going to screw everything up!_ My thoughts screamed.

_Both of you stop! We'll sort this out later but right now Sophie's inside wondering were everyone is. For now, you two act normal and don't scare the girl. Sam's Alpha voice rang._

We walked back into the house like nothing happened. I took my seat by Sophie.

"Are you okay Brady?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I smiled at her. "Just a misunderstanding."

Paul was sitting across from Sophie and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. You could tell it was making Sophie uncomfortable because she kept moving awkwardly in her chair and avoiding Paul's stares.

"The dinner was great, thank you so much for letting me come." Sophie thanked Emily before her and I left.

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." Emily hugged her. "Tomorrow we're having a bonfire down at the beach and we'd love for you to be there." Sophie glanced up at me waiting to see if I was okay with it.

"Yeah, we'll both be there." I answered for her.

"Bye guys, I'm going to take Sophie home." I announced as I opened the front door.

Most of the guys waved bye to her from the couch, but of course Paul got up to say good bye.

"It was nice to meet you, Sophie." Paul said staring at her emerald eyes before he wrapped her in a hug. She gasped as he did so, and he held her for a second too long. This didn't make me angry, no, it hurt me. It hurt me because I know that Paul was going to try and take her from me. Sophie pulled away from Paul. She was blushing.

"Come on Sophie, let's go." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her. I heard Paul growl and when she pulled away from the kiss, Paul was gone. I'm not going down without a fight, I love this girl imprint or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Free Falling**_

Chapter Two

Brady's Point of View

What a joy, I get to run patrol with Paul. Of all the guys in our pack it has to be Paul. Whoop-did-dee-freaking-doo. As I was running through the forest I tried to keep my mind blank, but Paul obviously wasn't. Images of Sophie were running through his sick mind. Than all of a sudden images of Sophie and memories of Sophie were running threw my mind; Sophie in her uniform in front of her school, Sophie walking up the driveway of her house, Sophie's favorite color, Sophie's favorite candy and ice cream. What the hell? Than it dawned on me, Paul was going through my mind trying to find out things about Sophie.

_What the hell Paul?_ I yelled at him through thought.

_Sorry, I just want to know more about her. _He answered back.

So he wants to know more about Sophie? I'll show him more about Sophie. I started to think of the time Sophie and I made out in her bedroom when all of her insanely large family was gone and than the time I first did it with Sophie.

_BRADY! STOP! I don't want to see that stuff! _Paul yelled with disgust.

_I thought you said you wanted to know more about her? I'm only doing what you wanted me to do. _Yeah, I'm probably taking this too far but she's mine and he should know it.

_Well if she's yours than why did I imprint on her? _Paul said. This is what sucks about the pack being about to read your mind, they knew which buttons to push.

_She's mine Paul, imprint or not!_ I growled as I sprinted off toward where I knew he would be running patrol. Paul knew I was coming and he knew what I planned on doing when I got there. I jumped on him and started biting at his neck as he got my back flank.

_Enough! You two stop now! _Sam's Alpha voice boomed as he stood in the middle of us in his wolf form. _You two can't even be trusted to run a simple patrol together without a fight breaking out. This is going to stop today. Go change into your human forms. Embry and Quil will finish your patrol while we go and discuss this problem. _After that, Sam's voice left our minds as he shifted back. Paul and I did too and followed Sam to Emily's house.

"This is getting way out of hand." Sam began as we sat down at the kitchen table. "Brady, Paul can't help that he imprinted on your girlfriend." Sam said looking at me. "Paul, stop rubbing it in Brady's face." Sam said looking at Paul.

"You both really care about this girl." Emily began as she set a batch of muffins on the table. "At the bonfire tell her everything and let her decide." Emily sat down by Sam. "And if she chooses Paul than you'll learn to accept it Brady because they are soul mates." She said looking at me and I could see Paul smiling at me from across the table. I wanted to wipe that grin off his sorry-ass face.

"And Paul, if she chooses to be with Brady than you'll accept her decision because that's what she truly wants." Emily said looking to Paul.

"And until than, no fighting." Sam said in his Alpha voice.

Sophie's point of view

I laid on my top bunk of the bunk bed that my sister Juliet and I shared. I always woke up about ten minutes before our morning alarm clock would go off, though I'm not really sure why I did that every morning. I liked to use those ten minutes to think about things. At the moment I thought about Saturday night when I went to have dinner over at Emily's with Brady. It was weird, Paul stared at me the whole time with this revelation look in his eyes and when he hugged me good bye it was unexplainable. He smelled of pine trees and fresh cut grass; like he had been outside recently and when he pulled me into his chest my ear pressed up against where his heart was and I could hear his heart beat. It seemed like his heart beat was in sync with mine and you can call me crazy but there's this strange draw I have toward him like some force of nature. I pulled my pillow up close to my chest and guilt washed over me. I am Brady's girl and right now Paul should be the last thing on my mind.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock chirped before Juliet pushed the snooze button.

"Sophie, get up." Juliet said shaking my arm. "We got school this morning." I climbed down the ladder of our bunk bed and began my morning routine of making a mad dash for the bathroom for a shower before my five other siblings got there. Success! I was the first to shower! Now the rest of my day would be down hill from here. As I got back to my room I put on my school uniform which consisted of a dark green plaid skirt and matching loop tie, and white blouse. I slipped on my Sperry's and did my hair and make up quickly. Juliet came into the room just I was brushing my waist length chestnut brown hair. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a volleyball shirt. Juliet and I go to different schools. She goes to public school with the rest of my siblings but I go to a private school because I got a scholarship for exceptionally good grades.

School was the same as usual; a pop quiz in science, and a math test, but other than that it wasn't such a bad day. Once the dismissal bell rang I ran out to the front of school. Brady was picking me up from school today. I was so giddy that I would get to see him. Maybe once I was with Brady I would forget all about Paul and his creepy tendencies. Brady pulled up to the front in his Jeep Wrangler and I hopped in.

"Hey Soapy." Brady said as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head. I laughed at the nickname he's called me by since we've been together.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked as my childish soprano voice rang through the car as he drove down the road.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Hmmm," I said tapping my finger to my chin. "Let's go to the beach." I smiled.

I could smell the salty water as we got closer to the First Beach. I stuck my head out the window and inhaled the salty aroma as the breeze blew my long hair out behind me. I kicked off my shoes and socks and literally jumped out of the jeep when we got to the beach.

"You really love coming here don't you?" Brady said as he snaked his arms around my waist. He was being extremely loving to me today. Something was up, but I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I love coming here." I grinned.

"Well tonight there's going to be a bonfire and you should come." Brady stated with his Baritone voice.

"I would love to but I'm going to change first." I smiled as I ran back to the jeep to change into the strappy yellow sundress I had thrown in my backpack. I changed in the back of his jeep so I wouldn't be seen.

"You look beautiful." Brady gasped as I stepped out onto the sand. I blushed at his words.

"Thank you, Brady." I ran and jumped into his arms, he caught me and held me. In this moment it felt like it was just me and Brady. There was no one else in the world as we leaned in and kissed. Everything was at peace in the world.

_**At the Bonfire- Paul's Point of View**_

I sat by the fire watching Sophie as she walked along the shore playing with Claire. She looked so free with her constant smile, long flowing hair, and walking along the shore barefoot in a sundress. I couldn't ask for a more perfect imprint.

Brady walked up to Sophie to tell her that the stories where about to begin. She smiled and nodded her head as she began to walk to the bonfire holding Claire and Brady's hands. I wish I could be holding her hand.

Claire ran into Quil's arms and Sophie took a seat on a towel with Brady. I had to suppress a growl. Tonight Billy told all the stories; the shape shifters, Taha Aki, The Cold Ones, the Third Wife, and imprinting. I kept my eyes on Sophie the whole time. You could tell she was getting into the story and hung on every word Billy said.

Once the stories ended Brady made a head nod to me to come over to him and Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie." Brady said as he helped her up. "Do you want to go on a walk with me and Paul?" She looked at him with confused eyes, probably wondering why I would be coming along.

"Sure." She answered anyway. Brady held her hand and I walked on the other side of her.

"The stories you heard tonight were true." Brady began. "I'm a wolf and so are the rest of my friends."

"You're serious?" Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him.

"Yes." Brady said quietly.

"Wait, does that mean you all imprint?" She said happily.

"Yes." Brady said with sadness in his voice. He didn't want to tell her.

"Oh my gosh!" She said jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's amazing! I'm your imprint!" I was shaking now. I wanted to turn her around and tell her that I was her imprint, not him. Than she would be mine, not his.

"Sophie, it's not that simple." Brady said as he unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with confused eyes. "You imprint on me, we live happily ever, the end."

"Sophie, I didn't imprint on you." Brady said quietly. Sophie's face turned from confused, to sadness, understanding and back to sadness.

"Oh," She was searching for what to say. I wanted to tell her that I imprinted on her but I knew it wasn't time for her to hear that, not yet. "D-did you imprint on someone else?" Tears were forming in her eyes. My heart ached.

"No," Brady said as he wiped away the tears that were now falling down her face. I should be the one comforting her, not him. But all I can do for the moment is stand here like an idiot.

"Than why are you telling me all of this?" She sniffled.

"Because," He took a deep breath in. "Someone else imprinted on you." His voice broke.

"Who?" She said quietly searching his eyes.

"Me." I said breaking their little moment. She kept looking back and forth between Brady and me. Confusion and hurt written all over her face. I wanted to hug her and that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't." She said as she squirmed her way out of my arms. "Both of you," She cried. "I need time to think about everything."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Free Falling**_

Chapter Three

Sophie's Point of View

The house was quiet for a change. That's probably because I'm the only one home. I decided to take a sick day away from school to think everything through. My day so far has been spent sitting on the couch in pajamas eating Cookies and Cream ice cream while watching teen romance movies from the eighties. I've spent the past week trying to think all of this trough. I felt overwhelmed with all the information I got last weekend. I just needed a break from school to just relax. I felt my phone vibrate beside me; it was a text from Brady.

_Hey I know this is a lot to take in and that you're not going to have an answer anytime soon. Take your time, I love you Soapy._

I smiled and than automatically felt guilty. How do you chose between the guy you've been with for the past two years, the guy you had every intension of marrying the second you graduated, the guy you love and that there's the mysterious Paul, who you know nothing about other than the fact he's part wolf (like your boyfriend) and that he's absolutely in love with you and is your soul mate. Could things get anymore confusing and jacked up? Wait, I take that question back. Knowing my luck that will somehow get jinxed and everything will continue to just blow up in my face.

I groaned and buried my face into a pillow as I heard the door bell go off. It's probably some Mormon on a bike coming to tell me the good news. I sighed and got up from the indention I've been making on the couch for the past few hours. Hopefully at the sight of me in plaid pajama shorts, a tank top, a messy knot bun on the top of my head, no make up on and my bunny slippers will scare away whoever is at the door.

I opened the door to find Paul. Oh My Gosh. I wish it had been Mormons instead.

"Oh, hey Paul." I said fidgeting with my clothing and hairstyle of choice.

"I know that you wanted time to think about everything, but how can you think about it all if you don't really know me?" He has a point there. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight, with me?" He asked nervously.

"Okay, sure." I said coolly.

"Okay, it's a date than. I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled before he turned around and walked away. It's official. I have a date with Paul Lahote. I closed the door and went back to watching my cheesy movies and eating my ice cream until of course, I would have to get ready.

After I took a shower and did all the essentials of shaving, blow drying and putting my hair in loose curls, make up, and brushing my teeth, I had to figure out what to wear. I've been shuffling threw my closet for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out what to wear.

"Sophie, why are you so worried about what to wear?" Juliet asked looking up from her fashion magazine. "Brady's pretty much seen all your outfits and plus you two have been together forever so I doubt he cares what you wear."

"Well, I'm not going out with Brady tonight." I said trying to sound coy. "I have a date with someone else." I could hear Juliet drop her magazine and pretty much sprint into the closet.

"Okay, this is major." She said now shuffling threw my clothing. "This is your first date with someone that isn't Brady. You HAVE to look good." She put the emphasis on _have._ "Where's he taking you?"

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"Okay, than I see where you're having trouble than." She tapped her chin like she deep in thought. "Than wear a dress and ballet flats."

"What dress though?" I sighed. "All my dresses are sundresses that I wear, like, all the time."

"You're right. Well, I got you this dress that I was going to give to you on your birthday, but I guess I can give it to you a month early." She said as she walked went to her side of the closet and pulled out a white clothing box. "Here, wear this tonight."

I opened the box slowly and careful and inside was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. **(A/N: I put a link to the picture of the dress on my profile) **It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline, light pink lace dress. I gasped.

"Juliet, it's beautiful. Thank you." I smiled and hugged the dress to my chest.

"I'm glad you like it. Now put it on before you're date gets here." She walked out of the closet so I could get dressed. I slid into the dress and went to go look at myself in the mirror. It was even more gorgeous on. It complemented my ivory skin so well. I decided to wear gold colored ballet flats and a gold heart shaped locket with it.

"Sophie!" My little brother Hudson yelled from downstairs. "Some guy's here!" I laughed. That must be Paul. I grabbed my purse that matched my shoes and put it across my shoulders as I headed to the living room.

Paul was sitting there with all five of siblings; Juliet, Carina, Hudson, Gabriel, and Ethan. I was the second oldest, Juliet was older by a year.

"You look beautiful." Paul gasped as he slowly looked me up and down. I blushed.

"Thank you, look very handsome yourself." I smiled as my eyes drank in his dark jeans and button up shirt.

He smiled. "Are you ready?" He asked as he took my hand in his.

"Yes." I could tell all my siblings where watching intently. We walked out the front door not even looking back.

"So where are we going?" I asked gazing up at him.

"Dinner and a movie." He smiled.

"How about we make dinner and rent a movie?" I said as I spun in a circle out of habit. I could hear him laugh at me while I spun in a circle.

"That sounds better." He said as we walked up to his motorcycle. "Here, wear my helmet." He said handing me his helmet as we mounded onto the bike.

"Okay." His helmet was a little bit big on my small head.

We stopped at the grocery store first to pick up the material we would need to make dinner.

"What do we need?" Paul asked as he walked right behind me. I spun in a circle on my toes so I was facing him.

"We need one of those fresh salads in a bag that we just have to put in a bowl than it's done, spaghetti noodles, spaghetti sauce, and garlic bread."

"Sounds good." Paul said as he began to follow me down the isles. We walked down the isles that had the spaghetti noodles. No one else was on that isle so I decided to do a cartwheel. I started off with a small sprint than I did a cartwheel. I was probably creeping Paul out or totally embarrassing him, either one would be kinda funny. I turned to look at him after my stunt and he was just laughing and shaking his head.

"You're so wild." He said smiling at me.

"Well, you only live once so you should have fun." I smiled up at him. We got the noodles and all the other things we needed. I continued to do cartwheels and ballet spins and leaps through out the store while we were there. I got weird and disapproving looks from people in the store but I smiled and laughed. Paul didn't seem to care either, usually when I do that stuff in public with Brady, Brady would tell me to stop and that people were staring. With Paul, I felt free and I felt I could be my completely crazy and compulsive self. I haven't felt that way in a long time. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt that way.

We went to the movie rental place after we left the grocery store. There was only one movie rental place in Forks and it was pretty small and wasn't very busy. In fact, we were the only customers there. Paul held the door open for me as we entered.

"Pick any movie you want." Paul told me as we made our way into the place.

"Any movie I want?" I smiled deviously at him. He was going to regret that statement because I was going to pick the most girly chick flick ever.

"If you want to watch it, than I want to watch it." He smiled at me before I broke out in a sprint toward the romance movies. I could tell he was right behind me. I picked up the first movie I saw, which happened to be _The Notebook_. I've seen this movie a zillion times but never have I seen it with Paul.

"This one!" I announced in my childish voice as I held the DVD up for him to see.

"I haven't seen this one. I don't watch many chick flicks." How could he have never seen _The Notebook_? It's like, one of the best movies in history!

I gasped at him. "You must watch it than!" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the check out counter. The guy working there was more than ecstatic to have to deal with us. (sarcasm intended.) We left after that and headed to Paul's. We pulled up to the only apartment complex in La Push.

"I live on the second floor." Paul said as he lead me to the staircase. I followed him carrying the movie and he was carrying the grocery bags. He unlocked the door and we walked in. The lights were turned off and he turned them on to reveal a nice little apartment. It wasn't spotless but it wasn't a pig-sty either. It was kinda cozy.

"Do you live alone?" I asked as we entered the small kitchen.

"Yeah, it makes it a lot easier with me running patrol a lot. I don't have to explain the whole pack thing to my parents or sneak out when I live alone." He set the bags down on the counter.

"That makes sense." I replied and started to pull the stuff out of the bags. "Where are the pots?"

"I'll get it for you." He said as he swiftly moved to get me a pot to cook the noodles. "What do I need to help with?" He set the pot on the counter next to me.

"You can put boil the noodles while I cook the sauce." I stated. We got to work on cooking. We were standing pretty close while we were both cooking on the small stove. I looked up at Paul to find him looking down at me. He didn't turn away. I smiled at him at him and walked over to the cupboard to find a bowl to put the salad in. I couldn't find it but I found flour. A devious plan started to form in my head. I got some of the flour on my finger and walked over to Paul.

"Did you find the bowls to put the salad in?" He said stirring the noodles.

"I found something else." I said trying to suppress a giggle.

"What did you fi-" He began but I cut him off by rubbing the flour on his nose. "Hey!" He said as he touched his nose that was now covered in flour. I laughed. Paul ran inhumanly fast and grabbed the flour and came back to where I was. He put flour on my nose.

"Now we're even." He said looking down at me while I scrunched up my face at the flour. He laughed. I reached my hand into the bag and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him. It hit all of his jeans and completely missed his shirt.

"Hey!" He said and than threw flour at me. He completely the front of me. I looked down at my dress and froze. It was covered in flour. Paul must've noticed my reaction. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sophie." He voice was so sincere and his eyes looked sorry. I stared at him and than began to laugh. He looked at me confused. "Are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine." I slowly stopped laughing. "It just means now that I get to change into something of yours." I heard him breath loudly, probably relieved that I wasn't mad.

"I have some clothes you can borrow but they'll be big on you." He turned to go get some clothes but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, I think I'll wear this shirt." I said as I began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Oh my gosh, he was so built and hot in both senses. He smiled down at me while I took his shirt off of him. I pulled his shirt off and than just stared at his shirtless body. I could feel my face getting hotter and turning scarlet.

"I-I'll be right back." I walked fast to the bathroom. I changed out of my dress and into his shirt. It was like a dress on me. It ended at mid thigh and the sleeves were way too long. I rolled the sleeves up and pulled my hair into a ponytail before I went back into the kitchen. I left my dress on the bathroom counter and my shoes on the floor.

"Whoa, you look beautiful." Paul breathed in a low voice. He was leaning up against the counter and was still shirtless. But I wasn't complaining.

"We should check on the spaghetti." I smiled looking down at my feet.

"It's ready. I already took it off the stove." He said as he motioned to the spaghetti and salad that were ready to eat.

"Well, let's eat than." I smiled as I ran to the cabinet and pulled out two plates and Paul got the silverware. We sat at the table across from each other and ate.

"So are you enjoying the date?" Paul asked through bites.

"The best date ever." I said so quietly I doubt he could hear me. I kept my eyes looking down at the plate in front of me.

He did. "Really?" He asked in a surprised voice. I looked up at him and nodded my head yes. We smiled simultaneously.

Paul placed the dishes in the sink when were done. There were no leftovers, Paul could eat. I'm glad we made a lot.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" He asked me from behind me while I was cleaning up the mess from our flour fight.

"Yeah." I replied.

We went into his living room. I sat on the couch while he started the movie. Once the movie started he quickly turned the lights off and sat down beside me. I nestled into his side resting my head on his chest and he put his arm around my shoulders. We stayed like this for the whole movie. I fell asleep sometime during the movie and I think he did too. We stayed on the couch asleep all night. Best. Date. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with a yawn and looked around. Oh gosh, I was still at Paul's apartment. I didn't go home last night. I turned to see Paul still asleep on the couch next to me. I got up quietly and walked over to the table where my purse sat. I pulled out my phone and saw I had 27 missed calls from my dad, 10 from Brady and 15 texts from Juliet. I was in deep.

"Paul!" I yelled shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!"

Paul jumped up and looked around. "Is everything okay?" He asked frantically.

"I didn't go home last night." I said in a panic. "My dad's going to be so mad and Brady, he's going to be so hurt and worried." I spoke very rapidly. "I have to get home right now."

"Okay, grab your things and I'll drive you home." Paul said as he walked down the hallway to his room. I ran into the bathroom where my dress that was still covered in flour and my ballet flats were. I quickly grabbed them and ran into the living room. Paul now had a shirt and shoes on and standing by the front door. I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door.

The whole ride I was completely worried. My dad wouldn't take this well at all. My heart rate was about 100x it's normal pace as Paul pulled up to the front of my house.

"It'll be alright." Paul turned to me. "Once we explain everything you'll dad will understand." Paul obviously didn't know the first thing about my dad.

We walked up to the front door and walked in. My dad was sitting in the living room and looked up at Paul and me. His face held no expression.

"Well, it's about time you got in." He said quietly in a monotone voice as he got up and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry dad. We just-" He put his hand up silencing me.

"I don't want to hear it Sophie" Anger slowly rising in his voice. "You stay out all night with a guy that isn't Brady and you come home the next day in nothing but this guy's shirt." He said in a quiet angry voice.

"Dad, please just let me explain." I pleaded.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN SOPHIE!" He yelled at me now he was completely angry. "I can obviously tell I raised the town slut!" His voice quieted down but was still angry. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I turned to look up at Paul who was now shaking with anger.

"Dad it's not what it seems."

"No, Sophie!" My dad yelled. "IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT SEEMS! I WON'T HAVE YOU RUNNING AROUND LIKE THIS AND ENDING UP LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" That did it. I was now crying.

"Dad, please." I said reaching out and touching his arm. But he just slapped my hand away forcefully.

"HEY!" Paul yelled as he took a step closer to my dad. "YOU DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY AND DON'T YOU EVER HIT HER!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER!" My dad yelled back.

"Paul, calm down." I said and tugged on his arm.

"You jumped threw hoops to get into that private school you're going to and now you're just going to throw it all away on trash." My dad said in a calm voice looking at me. "Just get out." He said pointing to the door.

"Daddy, please." I pleaded as the tears continued to row down my face.

"GET OUT!" He hollered and pointed toward the door.

"Dad, you can't do this. I'm your daughter!" I cried harder.

"You're no daughter of mine." He said in disgust. "I never raised my daughter to be a slut."

"Come on Paul." I said quietly pulling his arm toward the front door. He was still shaking with anger but followed anyway. We walked out the front door and toward his motorcycle.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" my dad yelled before slamming the front door. Just then Juliet came running out the front with a duffle bag.

"Sophie!" She yelled running toward me and Paul. "Here, it has some of your clothes and personal items. I started to pack it for you when I heard the fight." She gasped.

"JULIET!" Dad yelled from the front door. "GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Juliet gave me a pitiful look before walking back inside.

I turned and looked up at Paul who was in fact still shaking. He looked down at me and wiped away the tears that were staining my cheeks.

"Come on," He said wrapping his arms around me. "I'll take you to Sam and Emily's." I nodded.

"Paul, Sophie." Emily answered the door and looked surprised to see us then her face turned to concern as she looked at the state we were both in. "What happened?"

"Can we explain inside?" Paul said sounding tired and had a tinge of anger still in his tone.

"Of course." Emily answered opening the door for us to come in and we sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"There's muffins right there if you're hungry. I'll go get Sam." Emily said before going up stairs. Paul and I reached for a muffin at the same time and our hands touched. I looked up at him and tried to smile but it just came out as a grimace. He gave a sympathetic look.

"It'll all work out, Sophie. I promise." He said to me before he picked up a muffin. I sighed and picked one up too. I quickly took a bite. These were by far the best muffins I have ever tasted. They had chocolate chips. Yummy.

Sam and Emily came into the kitchen and quickly took a seat.

"What happened?" Sam asked as soon as his butt hit the chair. Paul turned to look at me and I gave him a look that told him that I wanted him to explain the story.

"Sophie and I where watching a movie at my place last night and we both fell asleep. I took her home this morning and her dad called her a slut and kicked her out of the house and told her never to come back." Paul tensed up with anger as he said the last part.

Emily looked at me with sadness and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Does Brady know about this?" Sam asked looking at me. I shook my head no.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sam questioned.

"She can stay with me." Paul answered before I could answer. "I mean, if you want to." He said looking at me.

"Thank you Paul." I gave him a small smile and nodded my head yes.

"Well it's up to you to if you want to let Brady know about this." Sam said looking at me. "But I want no fighting among the pack." Sam said to Paul in his alpha voice.

After the talk with Sam and Emily and a couple more muffins, Paul and I went back to his apartment.

"You can put your things up in my room and I'll clear out a drawer for you." Paul told as we both walked to the back of the apartment where his room was.

"Thank you so much Paul." I said quietly. I had finally finished crying about earlier this morning and was now just sad. My dad had disowned me, I had missed two days of school without calling in to inform the office and that means my scholarship could be revoked, and I was terrified that all of this would hurt Brady. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I unzipped my duffle bag to find that my sister had shoved as much as my stuff as she could in there. I sighed and began to hang up my dresses, jeans, and shirts in Paul's closet. Then I placed my pajamas, bras and underwear in the drawer he had just cleared out for me. My make up and other toiletry items were still sitting in my bag but I decided I would just put those in the bathroom later. I looked up to Paul sitting on his bed watching me.

"Are you okay?" He finally spoke up.

"I'll be fine." I stated and walked over to sit by him. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I laid my head against his chest.

"Tomorrow we'll go back to your house when your dad's gone and everyone's at school and grab the rest of your things." Paul said as wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

Despite all the terrible things that just happened, I felt safe knowing I was with Paul and to be honest this place felt more like home to me then my actual home had.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to hear argument that I was probably not supposed to hear.

"Paul, how could you do this?" Brady tried to keep his angry voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. She's my imprint." Paul's voice was full of guilt and sincerity.

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't have caused her so much pain. Her scholarship has been revoked and her dad kicked her out. If you loved her you wouldn't have caused all that to happen to her." Brady replied.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Brady, I'm sorry and I want to do what's best for Sophie and I want to fix all of this."

"What's best for Sophie is for you to stop interfering in her life. You just met her and you've already ruined everything." Brady said calming his voice down a bit.

"You know I can't do that. I need Sophie." Paul's voice sounded broken.

"You functioned just fine before you had Sophie. You had a different girl every night and never even wanted an imprint." That can't be true. Paul couldn't possibly have a different girl every night; he wasn't like that.

"But I've changed since I imprinted on her." Paul said with sadness and honesty.

"No you haven't. You still only care about yourself. You don't even stop and think about how you just coming in and turning Sophie's life upside down is going to effect her. She was happy before and you just took everything she knew away from her." Brady lectured and Paul remained silent for a few seconds.

"So what do you want me to do? Just walk out of her life just when I'm getting to know her so you can be with her again? There's no guarantee you'll always be around for her and always feel the same about her. What if you imprint? Where does that leave Sophie? I can guarantee her that I will always care about her because she's my imprint." Brady was left speechless.

I decided this was a more perfect time then any other to get up and go consult the two wolves in the living.

"Good morning, Sophie." Paul smiled at me. I smiled back at him, then turned to see the depressed and hopeless look on Brady's face.

"I know you both care about me and want what is best for me, but it's my decision that only I can make. The downside to it all is no matter what I chose, someone is going to get hurt. I can't chose you both or lead you both along forever, but I just need time. Time to figure this whole mess out." I looked at them both to see their faces held looks of sadness and understanding. "I'm sorry. I wish this was a different situation but it isn't." At that I walked back to Paul's room to think. I heard the front door slam. I assume that was Brady leaving. This sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Paul was on patrol and then after that he had to go straight to work, it was a Saturday so I didn't have to be at school. My scholarship had indeed been revoked and thanks to Paul pulling a few strings I would be starting at Quileute Tribal School next week. Downside to that is that Paul got a GPA and wouldn't be going to school with me. I sighed and continued to stare up at ceiling in Paul's living room. I've been laying on his couch for God knows how long and just staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday we had gotten the rest of my things from my house and moved them into Paul's apartment. All the rest of my things fit into two boxes. It was mainly my books, clothes, shoes, and of course my moose pillow pet that I absolutely adored.

I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door. I stood at the front door in utter silence looking up at Brady.

"Hey." I finally said as what seemed to be eternity passed.

"Hey." He answered back with a low-monotone voice.

"I meant to call you, but-" Brady held up his hand to have me be quiet.

"Sophie, I love you and I won't share you." He continued in his low hurt voice. "You can stay here and have Paul or we can go sort this out with your dad and go back to how it used to be."

"Brady, I love you too and I just need time to think about all of this." I said as tears slowly wailed up in eyes.

"Sophie, take the time you need but know that I may not be here when you're done thinking." At that Brady just walked away, leaving me in Paul's lonely apartment, that seemed to be getting colder by the second.

Paul came home around ten o'clock at night to find me sitting on the couch hugging my knees to my chest, staring down at the chipped hot pink nail polish that was on my toenails.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Paul said in a panicked voice as he quickly took a seat next to me. I didn't want to tell him that Brady had came over today because that would only make him jealous, which he gets every time that Brady comes up in conversation. So I came up with the next best excuse.

"I'm lonely when you're gone." I sputtered out. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his chest while he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I only have to work at night tomorrow but if you want you can go stay over at Emily's while I'm on patrol so you're not alone."

"No, I don't want to intrude on her house and plus I like staying here." I looked up him with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Well, I don't want you to be lonely while I'm gone." He said with concern. "How about we get a dog?"

"I prefer cats." I smiled up at him. He laughed lightly.

"Then we'll get a cat. Tomorrow we'll go to the pet shop and pick out a cat."

The next day Paul and I went down to the small pet shop in Forks. I was looking at the cats and said "awww…" at each one I saw.

"Sophie, why don't we get this dog?" Paul said as he motioned to the big Pitbull.

"I want a kitten." I said with an innocent voice and my puppy dog expression on my face. That seemed to work on Paul every time because he sighed and went with me to look at the cats.

"I like this one!" I said pointing to the cutest little kitten I have ever seen. It was a light brown color and had a black face and long fluffy fur.

"That cat looks weird. It has short legs." Paul whined.

"It's a Munchkin cat. It's supposed to have short legs."

I think Paul's more of a dog person then a cat person for the fact he changes into a wolf. I eventually got my way and we took home the Munchkin cat. It was a girl and I named her Ella.


End file.
